


In For The Thrill

by MissBlackRaven



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Kink, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Queer Themes, Rope Bondage, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlackRaven/pseuds/MissBlackRaven
Summary: Kani is a CEO on a business trip to Yorkshin who also happens to be a Thrill Hunter. They want to experience everything the city has to offer regarding strong emotions and adrenaline rushes. But Kani never expected to find all of that and more in the lewd golden eyes of a gorgeous stranger.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	In For The Thrill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kani_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kani_d/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This work was commissioned by Kani_D.

The flight was delayed, the airport was crowded with tourists, and the coffee was cold. Nothing was going according to plan. That was enough to irritate Kani beyond words. The weather was nice, they noticed, not like it was important anyway. They weren't even supposed to be in that city at that time. “Ugh,” they said, taking another sip of that coffee, unconsciously hoping that the horrible lukewarm liquid had improved by a work of magic. 

“Kaninchen!” a young woman called their attention. Kani turned their head toward the sound. Their assistant was running awkwardly. 

“I told you not to run around like this,” her boss reprimanded her, doing their best to conceal the storming rage building up inside them. It wasn’t that sweet girl’s fault anyway. 

“Yes,” she said, panting. “I’m sorry, boss,” she fixed a few loose strands of her dark hair which had ventured out of her braid. Her naivete manifested through her simple suit and giant eyes, like a scared puppy. She was nothing like her boss. The youngest to ever make it to CEO of a huge marketing company in their twenties who, now, almost ten years later, stood proud and dignified in front of the boarding gate. 

“Here,” the assistant said, handing over a new coffee for her boss. This one seemed perfect, hot rivulets fuming out of the plastic cup. Kaninchen exchanged the one they were holding for the new one. “Thank you,” they said, letting the caffeine kick in. 

“I took the liberty to change our flight,” she continued, avoiding eye contact like a child who was unsure of her actions. “The zeppelin departures in five minutes, we should head to the boarding gate.”

“Which one is it?” the boss asked, noticing they were standing at the entrance of gate number four. 

“It’s number forty-four,” the assistant smiled but her brows furrowed in concern. “I’d be best if we hurry--”

“Five minutes?”

“Yes, boss.”

“Now we run.”

Business meetings were always similar. Once you’ve been to one, you knew what to expect of them all. Boring people, sunken down their ashen suits, counting the minutes for the day to be over. Everyone on Yorkshin’s biggest cosmetic brand seemed to share that way of thinking.   
And then they met Kaninchen. 

Cladded in a black suit with red accents, Kani clacked their black heels with red soles through the door of the conference room. Their purple and red hair falling to their chin on one side, and all the way down to their shoulders on the other, framed their stunning features along with their straight full fringe. There was not a soul who could escape the CEO’s piercing eyes, dripping with voracious confidence. 

Kani had been working on that presentation for weeks. Instead of sending a rep, they insisted on traveling there themselves. That hunger for a win was the engine behind their achievements. Starting almost from nothing, they’d made a name for themselves while swimming among sharks. Within a few years, all predators had been either tamed or devoured. 

The presentation was flawless; it was a done deal. 

“You got the deal, boss!” Their assistant was visibly excited.   
“Yes, but try not to look that surprised about it,” Kaninchen said as they were escorted out of the building.   
“I’m sorry, I- I didn’t--”  
“I’m just messing with you,” Kani laughed. “Relax, have fun. In fact…” They paused as they gave the idea some thought. “Take a few days off, I’ll stay here and do the same.”

The girl didn’t know what to say. She kept walking resembling a deer struck by the headlights. 

“I’m not messing with you now,” her boss clarified with a sigh. The assistant was as innocent as she was efficient. 

“Cancel my plans for the weekend, then go back home and have some time for yourself.”

“But boss!”

“You’ve done well.” The assistant blushed. 

Later that night, and after a relaxing bath in one of the best hotels the city could offer, Kaninchen was setting up their laptop on a modern white desk placed in front of a massive window in a corner of their suite. 

They went quietly through their suitcase and procured a tiny leather clutch with a lock. Using the ring in their finger to unlock it, they extracted one of their most valuable possessions from it. their Hunter’s license. They’d acquired it when they were barely sixteen and kept it a secret from their work colleagues. Considering it was best to keep both their lives as separate fragments of a whole. 

There was a constant desire in their life, a thirst not even their impressive career could quench. Thrills, excitement, the ultimate adrenaline rush. That was their goal as a hunter. A wild city like Yorkshin would be the perfect place for an adventure, they thought. 

Accessing otherwise hidden information was easy for a hunter, and there was a wide array of choices to pick from. They decided to start with a hidden bar. The site called it a fearsome experience for the weak-minded. An instant smile adorned their face as they scrolled down. The bar provided coordinates instead of an address and required a riddle to be solved before being authorized to request a reservation. 

The page blinked to black, and green letters appeared: “There is only one chance, you only have 10 seconds. If your answer is incorrect or left blank when the timer gets to 0, you will never be able to access this page again.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Kani muttered while clicking the start button. 

The same green letters appeared one by one as if someone was typing at the other end of the connection. 

“Who makes it, has no need for it.

Who buys it, has no use for it.

Who uses it can neither see nor feel it.

What is it?”

The timer started as soon as the last word was typed in.

Thoughts connected in Kani's brilliant mind like lightning jumping through the clouds. “It is a thing, it can be made, it can be used. No need for it, no use for it…”

8

7

6

“Come on!” They cried in frustration. “No need for it, unless you can’t see nor feel, a use for it eventually, so…” 

They typed in their answer and hit send. The screen blinked again. Green letters appeared. 

“Your answer ‘a coffin’ is correct,” Kani sighed in relief. “Let’s hope your time to use one doesn’t arrive tonight.” 

Their phone chimed, a reservation had been placed under their name at eleven PM. they didn’t remember entering their phone number on the registry form. That was gonna be fun. 

It was a few minutes shy of eleven when Kaninchen arrived at the designated coordinates. An old-looking building was in front of them. It seemed to be five-story tall and the brick facade was far from its days of glory. At the street level, the entry was a cheap pizza place. They made their way in, hiding their presence even though their boots clacked against the tiles. Their face was partially concealed by their jacket’s hood resting at the top of their head. Wearing black from head to toe, except for the multiple silver buckles fastening the belts around their boots and over their hips. 

They walked toward the counter where a cheerful young man greeted them with a smile. Remembering the reservation on their phone they limited to repeat the serial number provided. The man’s attitude shifted in a subtle, almost fleeting way. “Over here please!” he said less than a second later, returning to his smiling self. 

They both went into an old service elevator. To Kani's utter surprise, it started moving down. 

They weren't even sure how far down the elevator had gone, there was nothing to indicate the specific number of floors but it felt like a lot of distance from the street. There was a faint ‘ding’ as soon as it stopped. “Have a good night,” the young man said, as the door slid open revealing an ample space in front of them. 

Decided, Kaninchen stepped out of the metal box and on to what felt like a solid concrete floor. The place looked like an antique bar from decades past and a dungeon at the same time. There were large screens with numbers and names that Kani assumed were bets taking place. Some of the names would suddenly appear crossed by a red line before disappearing from the screen, followed by some cheering or booing from the rest of the patrons. 

The hunter found a table near the front of what looked like an empty stage. The air was heavy and somewhat hot inside, so they removed their jacket, revealing a long-sleeved tight shirt underneath. The diamond-shaped cleavage showed just enough of their skin to wondering eyes. There was a menu lying over the dark wood table. After picking it up, they realized, there were no drinks listed, but activities instead. From plain-old Russian roulette to a few things that they wrinkled their nose at. Not so thrilling per se to engage in the activities, they thought. But the sole experience of discovering such a hidden -and most likely illegal- place had been a thrill on itself. “The main event will start in a few minutes,” a sweet feminine voice announced over some speakers. 

“Main event?” Kani asked out loud.   
“A fight,” they turned their head toward the answer. What they found was a set of perfectly made-up eyes, shining like raw gold under the dim lights. His hair was vibrant and red, slicked back and up, challenging gravity. They found themselves trailing with their eyes the length of his mouth until it became a smirk. 

“I see, how ordinary,” the thrilling experience they’d been looking for had turned out to be rather disappointing. 

“Oh,” the man, who had been sitting at a table next to Kani, turned around on his chair to face them. “If you don’t like fights then, are you here to place a bet?”

“Not really into gambling,” they were bored already. They saw the man they’d just met move swiftly to grab two martinis from a server’s tray. One was still dangling in his hand, the other was placed in front of Kani with an inviting smile. 

“I’m Hisoka,” he said. “And I’d love to know what you’re into,” his voice was lower but his eyes were arched in a smile. Saying he was peculiar would’ve been the understatement of the year. 

Kani snorted at that remark and proceeded to drink from the glass they were offered. “I’m just looking for something exciting. I’m a Thrill Hunter,” they didn’t need to keep the secret. No one knew them in that secluded bar and this Hisoka would be probably erased from their memory as soon as they left. 

“Now, that’s interesting.”

“What about you?” They were intrigued, but also bored. The conversation was a good distraction. “Are you here for fighting or what?” 

“Mhm, I like to take advantage of the ‘no rules’ policy for fighting here,” he stood up. Kaninchen noticed his wide shoulders sticking out of his sleeveless black crop top. The red undershirt was tight, almost as much so that they could appreciate the impossible ratio between his muscular back and his tiny waist. He seemed dangerous, standing tall beside them. They crossed their legs and looked at him from top to bottom. 

“Didn’t know the circus was in town.”

“I’m a one-man show, gorgeous, you’ll see.”

He called them gorgeous, they didn’t want to let him know how particularly flattering that’d felt coming from him. “Should I bet on you then?” 

“Yes, if you’re not afraid to bet high.”

“I can afford a few rounds.”

“You could fight too, ya know if you’re not afraid to lose your legs.”

“What?” Their confusion amused him. He leaned in closer to whisper in their ear. 

“Some fighters bet body parts here,” they opened their eyes and let their chin drop slightly in recognition. “But the spectators can bet money.”

“And you’re fighting?”

“I have a lot of valuable parts,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “People would love to have something like my head on a mantle, so they fight me.” 

“And if you win, you take home some random dude’s foot?” They chuckled. The idea of someone fighting to gain body parts was beyond their comprehension of practicality. 

“I’m not interested,” he answered with a dismissive gesture. “The establishment can keep my earnings for what I care.”

“What’s in it for you then?” Kani was relieved to learn that this particular man was not a creepy human body collector or something. But the question remained. Why was he willing to risk losing his head? 

“As you said,” his smile grew wider. “The thrill.”

Like on a cue, the speakers called Hisoka’s name, asking him to join his opponent on the center stage. He walked diligently. There was an unsettling sense of calm surrounding him. Kaninchen was unable to take their eyes away. And so, they continued observing throughout the fight. 

The match was one-sided from the start. The other man seemed strong but Hisoka toyed him around like a cat who plays with his food before the actual kill. He didn’t even bother with special abilities, just plain, raw strength dripping from his ripped muscles. It was a spectacle of domination and control. Hisoka was enjoying himself so much that the fight seemed like a mating dance. 

As short as it was, the fight had been thrilling enough to make up for the ordeal of finding the bar in the first place. Kaninchen was satisfied and since there was nothing much for them to do there, they emptied their glass and took their coat. It was time to go. Maybe the next day they’d find something better. They'd definitely try. 

They called the elevator and waited. A sudden presence behind them made them turn around with both hands balled into fists. 

“Leaving already?” Hisoka was painfully close. They could smell the gin on his breath, mixed with something else, sweet and inviting. 

“There’s nothing else for me to see here.”

The elevator arrived and they went in without stopping to look back. Still, by the sound of his heels against the metal, they knew they weren't alone. 

“It usually gets pretty boring after I leave,” he said, with a tone that indicated both sarcasm and self-assurance. He used a pink manicured nail to press the button that will take them up. It was a long ride up, they remembered and he knew. 

Hisoka was intrigued by the person standing next to him. From the moment he saw them, he could feel strength and a sort of fierceness that was uncanny for the regular patrons. He liked to tail along the peculiar and the extraordinary. Whether they fitted in any of those categories, he wasn’t sure, but they were not ordinary. 

A detail was still missing. “What did you say your name was?” He asked them. 

“I didn’t,” they seemed like a proud statue, standing at the top of a mountain. Out of reach and impassive. They'd just watch him fight like a sadistic beast, yet there was not a trace of fear coming from them. 

The elevator reached its final destination and the pair exited through the pizza place. “Are you following me all night? Or do you have a life?” They asked as they both reached the alley behind the building. 

“Apparently, I’m not the only one stalking around here,” he said and Kani felt the faint auras of some lurkers poorly hiding in the shadows. 

As soon as they both stood within reach, two men came out from behind them in an attempt to perform a sneak attack. Hisoka and Kaninchen turned on their heels to face them and found a pair of middle-aged men wearing old clothes and evident anger on their faces. 

"You killed him!" one of them, the tallest, said. 

"I'm gonna need you to be a bit more specific than that," Hisoka said looking honestly puzzled. 

"Don't play dumb! Our friend at the club, you just killed him!" 

"He knew the risks before entering the fight."

"I bet you cheated!" The second attacker chimed in. "You two were chatting there and now you leave together? Did this fucker help you?" 

"Excuse me?" Kaninchen was next to Hisoka, in a powerful defensive stance. 

The attackers didn't know what hit them -literally- one of them had multiple playing cards embedded on his chest and the other had a piercing wound on his neck. Hisoka looked at Kaninchen, their stance was flawless as they held a bow made of their nen. He could only catch a glimpse of what looked like a bright arrow leaving their hands at such speed that even he would have trouble making a clean dodge. 

"That's quite the technique!" 

“Thanks,” they said, drawing a new bow in front of them with their left hand. Their other hand drew back, just as if they were tensing the bow’s string, and a bright arrow made with their nen appeared. “It's useful for suppressing sneaky bastards,” Hisoka saw the arrow in their hand changing form according to their will. From a long slim projectile to five shorter ones and even several tiny pieces that looked like a shotgun’s ammo. 

"You're not half bad either."

"I would love to fight against you sometime," he said, shortening the distance between them. An interesting emitter would be a challenge he was willing to accept. Besides, they were stunning and mysterious and the magician was dying to decipher that majestic puzzle. 

"Oh, is that an invitation?" They were interested in the magician as well. He seemed carved in marble with those muscles and the devilish grin he had on his face was enough to make anyone fall for his charms. 

"Have you been to Heaven's Arena?" 

"I never had the time on my schedule." 

Was he really just interested in fighting? For a second, Kani thought that 'the fight' was a euphemism. 

"I happen to be a Floor Master there, of the two hundredth floor to be exact. I have a huge luxury suit there, one of the perks of being strong. You can come if you want," so that explains it. If not the invitation itself, the lewdness dripping from his voice did. 

“Sounds like a plan, the name’s Kaninchen by the way.”

Kani felt a shock of excitement crawling under their bones. That was it; the thrill they'd been hunting for in the city had the shape of ripped muscles and hot pink manicured nails.


End file.
